The Princes and Princess of Olympus
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: Percy, Nico, and Thalia were raised on Olympus. Born on the same day and time, a strong bond is formed that will last a life time. A special fate awaits the three as they venture through a new life at camp. WARNING: contains Hetero and SLASH!
1. Destiny Awaits

**Summary: Percy, Nico, and Thalia were raised on Olympus. Born on the same day and time, a special future awaits them.**

**Warnings: Hetero and Slash! If you don't like Slash, then leave because it will be in here! NICE Hera, Amphritite, and Persephone**

* * *

The hallways of the hospitals were quiet and filled with tension. Outside of the delivery wing sat three men. One had had black hair and electric blue eyes and wore a black and white pinstripe suit. Next to him sat a man with tan skin, tousled black hair, and sea-green eyes. He wore a button up Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and a pair of sandals. The last man had long, wavy, black hair tied in a pony tail and deep black eyes that resembled a black hole. His skin was paler than even possible, as if he had never seen sunlight. He wore black, button up, long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and a skull ring around his middle finger.

The man with electric blue eyes was Zeus, the god of the sky and the king of the gods. The man with sea-green eyes was Poseidon, the god of the sea. The man with deep black eyes was Hades, the god of the underworld. The three were waiting anxiously for their mortal lovers to give birth. Strangely, their secrets lovers all went into labor at the same time, causing them to Big Three to meet up at the hospital. A fight would have broken out; if it weren't for the fact their lovers were giving birth at the moment. The three gods sat down on the bench quietly, but nervousness was racking their bodies. They had been waiting for quite a while now, but so far no sounds of crying or relief have been heard.

The Big Three were growing more and more tense as the seconds passed. They worried that an accident might have happened to their lover and unborn child. Immediately, the three rose from the bench as they saw three doctors approach them. All three solemn expressions, meaning something was wrong.

The first doctor addressed Poseidon with a depressing expression, "Sir, I am sorry to tell you, but your wife did not make it. Her body was already weak before and going into labor took the last strength she had. I am terribly sorry." Poseidon started to sob for his lost love, Sally Jackson. She was wonderful person and now she was gone. A horrible loss for the Earth.

The second doctor spoke to Zeus. "Sir, I am glad to tell you that your wife made it, but there is some news she presented me with. She said she wanted nothing to do with your child and wished to never see you again." Zeus was shocked by the doctor's words. How could Susan Grace such a thing towards their child? The sky god nodded and buried his head into his hands.

The third doctor talked to Hades. "Sir, I am sorry to say, but your wife did not make it. There was too much blood loss. I am sorry." Hades clenched his hands by his side and let tears trickle down his cheeks. He had lost Maria di Angelo, a woman he cherished and loved dearly.

The first doctor said, "Sirs, I am sorry, but would you like to your newborn children?"

The Big Three nodded their heads and followed the doctors towards nursery. Their three infant children were lying by each other with their eyes staring in wonder at their fathers.

Poseidon's child was a boy. He had black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. The sea god smiled at his precious son and said, "Your name will be Perseus, just as your mother wanted it."

Zeus's child was a girl. She had black hair and stunning electric blue eyes. The sky god brought a hand down to touch his daughter and said, "I will name you Thalia."

Hades' child was also a boy. He had black hair and deep black eyes. Hades smiled at his beloved son and said, "I will name you Nico."

A few days later, each of the gods took their newborn children home. Zeus brought his daughter home to Olympus, which made Hera was beyond furious to know her husband had cheated on her once again. She refused to even look her step-daughter for a week, until one night as she was walking down the halls; she heard a loud wailing coming from Thalia's room. As much as she hated the infant, she couldn't bear to such to hear how miserable Thalia was. Hera stepped into the nursery and hesitantly picked the child up. Slowly, the infant in her arms quieted down and began to stare at her step-mother with curiosity and in awe. Instantly, Hera's heart melted and accepted Thalia as her daughter.

As for Amphitrite, the immortal wife of Poseidon, she hated her step-son. She couldn't stand to look at Perseus for even a minute. Her heart broke to know her husband had once again cheated on her with a mortal. She didn't despise demigods, just the ones of her husband. One day, about two and half weeks later, as she was relaxing in her underwater garden. All of the sudden, Amphitrite felt something tugging on her corner of her silk dress, so she looked down, but only to see Perseus. She instantly became upset and tried to tug her dress away from the infant. When she was finally able to, she turned back only to see the young child's eyes water and his lips in a slight pout. Amphitrite heart's was filled with remorse, but she didn't know what to do. Perseus stared up at his step-mother and raised his arms asking to be held. Sighing, she held out her arms and pulled the infant into her arms. Perseus snuggled into Amphitrite's embrace, causing her to smile gently at him. Her sore heart from her husband's betrayal was starting to heal as it was replaced with love for her new son.

As for Persephone, she also had a hard time accepting her new step-son. She hated how her husband had to cheat on her, just because she was gone for half the year. She knew her husband was lonely, but she needed to return to Olympus to spend time wit her mother. Persephone sighed and entered the nursery that was made for Nico. She approached the baby crib and stared at the infant below her. It hurt to know Hades had to have a child with another woman and not her. Persephone allowed her tears to trickle down and one teardrop splashed down onto Nico's cheek causing him to stare at his step-mother. He wailed quietly asking for the spring goddess to carry him. Uncertain, Persephone reached down and brought the baby into her arms. When she did, the infant instantly quieted and raised one his hand to her cheek and touch her tears. Persephone's lips were graced with a small and sweet smile because her son's gentle action.

About a week later, the Olympian gods and goddesses were sitting on thrones discussing an important issue, when the three fates appeared before their eyes.

Simultaneously, the fates said, "The Children of the Big Three are special beyond known. They are destined for greatness. They shall unite all demigods." After those words were spoken, the three fates disappeared, leaving the Olympians in fear for the children's fate.

What future will await the three demigod children? We shall see…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time! Review Please!**


	2. Meet Camp Half Blood Demigods

**Warnings: Hetero and SLASH! If you don't like slash, I suggest you leave.**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I am really afraid to write this story. At first I really wanted to write this story because I saw how many are out there, but none contained slash. But as I was writing this chapter, I started to become afraid. Since I read a few stories with same concept, but I don't remember any of it, only the fact I read some. I haven't read one in a LONG TIME! I am scared my ideas my similar to another and I don't realize it. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG! **

**READ: I don't know what the pairings are going to be except for one, that is for Percy, but I won't tell you who he is going to be with, but it is not Percabeth. Sorry to you Percabeth shippers. I would like you to name out some of the pairings you would like. Be it Hetero, Slash, or Femslash I will put it on a poll that I will have up soon.**

**Kk. I heard this story is similar to someone else. Totally unintended. I changed up quite a few things at the meeting. Hope that does the trick. The previous chapter is still the same because it was impossible to change. I know it also starts in the hospital, but that is how I wanted and it has many of its own characteristics. Making it my own. I don't even remember the story it is similar to. I won't lie. I did read it, but was so long ago and I never even read the whole thing, only the first few chapters. I hope you will all believe me.**

**Pretend Luke didn't fail quest at the Garden of Hesperides, but still obtained a large scar. **

* * *

_Fifteen Years Later_

Walking down the wide halls of Olympus, Percy Jackson was in search of his two cousins, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. Today was the Winter Solstice, meaning an important meeting was to be commenced on Olympus with the Fourteen Olympians. Yes, Fourteen Olympians. Percy, Thalia, and Nico were able to make the council see the stupidity of their choices just by asking a simple question, "Why don't Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia have a throne?" The Olympians felt remorse about not adding Hades and Hestia onto the council. After all, Hestia was the peacemaker of the family and cared for each of them dearly. Hades was family and part of the Big Three. Also, the relationship between the three brothers improved ever since the birth of their beloved children, so the past fights didn't occur anymore.

Percy sighed loudly. He already wandered through most of Olympus, but had yet to be a single sign of his cousins. In the arenas, game room, media room, they were nowhere to be found. There was only one more place the two would be and that would be the garden. Percy ran over towards his destination.

Since the three demigods have grown up together, they formed an unbreakable bond that would last for eternity. The three of them learned how to fight together, therefore knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, so they made the most compatible partners for each other. Also with their great fighting skills, they were also very knowledgeable. They were quick and smart, essential to be a good fighter. The three were the most favored demigods in all of history. From minor to major gods and goddesses, the three were adored by every one of them.

As Percy entered the garden, he could hear two familiar voices chatting loudly. Instantly, he knew it was Thalia's and Nico's. The ravenette sighed in relief. He called out, "Death Breath! Pinecone Face! We're going to be late for the Winter Solstice!"

Thalia and Nico's eyes widened and both shot up from the ground at the sudden reminder. The three demigods darted out of the garden and quickly towards their rooms to get dressed. Seeing the princes and princess sprinting down the halls, the minor gods and goddesses immediately moved to the side of the halls to be safe.

Reaching their respective doors, the three quickly dashed inside to change. After ten minutes, all three of them were dressed in perfection. Every meeting, for some odd reason gods and goddesses enjoyed wearing chitons; therefore made the three demigods dress in the same fashion.

Percy wore a knee-length, sea green chiton. On each shoulder, there was a miniature silver trident and around his waist was silver cord to tie in the outfit. He wore silver sandals that had crisscrosses across his feet and went halfway around his calves. His wavy, raven black hair was as messy as ever. A silver circlet inscribed with symbol of MountOlympus, the letter Omega in the Greek alphabet and embedded with a collection of sapphires and pearls were placed on his ebony locks, crowning him the Prince of the Seas and of Olympus.

Nico wore a knee-length, black chiton. On the shoulders were miniature gold skulls as fastenings. On his waist laid a gold cord to complete the outfit. He wore a pair of gold sandals that also had crisscrosses across his feet and stopped halfway up his calves. His straight, mid-back length hair was tied into a low ponytail. A gold circlet also inscribed with the symbol of Olympus and embedded with onyx jewels was laid on his hair, crowning him as the Prince of the Underworld and of Olympus.

Thalia wore an ankle-length, sky-blue chiton. On the shoulders were miniature bronze fasteners in the shape of lightning bolts and around her waist was a bronze belt. She wore a pair of bronze sandals that were just like her cousins, except ended under her knee. Her raven curls cascaded down her back to her waist. A bronze circlet that also held the symbol of Olympus and was embedded with aquamarines and diamonds was placed onto her raven curls, crowning her the Princess of the Skies and of Olympus.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia hurried to the throne room. The three knew it was extremely important to be prompt for today's meeting, not only because it was the Winter Solstice, but also because demigods from CampHalf Blood were visiting Olympus and viewing the meeting.

Reaching the door of the throne room, the three made sure their clothes and appearance were neat and tidy, not disheveled before pushing the heavy golden doors apart and entering the throne room.

Upon entering the throne room, dozens of eyes were on them. The three were aware of their lateness, but knew they would be forgiven in the end. Percy, Nico, and Thalia approached their father's thrones and bowed before taking their places on their miniature thrones by their father's feet. The three glanced around the room and noticed another set of people in front of the gods and goddesses. Instantly, they knew it was the demigods and Chiron from CampHalf Blood. The three had to refrain from snickering at the shocked expressions all the demigods and Chiron held.

To finally commence the meeting, Zeus announced, "Today, we have demigods from CampHalf Blood joining us. Demigods, please introduce yourselves."

One by one, each of them stepped forward and bowed in respect before their introduction.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Malcolm Wright, Son of Athena."

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares."

"Castor and Pollux Adams, Sons of Dionysus."

"Michael Yew, Son of Apollo."

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo."

"Jake Mason, Son of Hephaestus."

"Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus."

"Silena Beauguard, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter."

"Travis and Connor Stoll, Sons of Hermes."

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes."

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes."

"Wait a minute. Did you say you were Luke Castellan?" Percy asked questioningly.

Luke nodded curiously. "Uhh… Yeah."

Percy beamed with happiness. "So it is you! I still remember you from our last mission. We met near the Garden of Hesperides." Besides him, Thalia and Nico understood what he talking about. "Oh my gosh! Luke!"

Luke's face lighten in recognition. "Percy, is that you? Thalia? Nico?"

The three big three demigods grinned hugely and said simultaneously, "Yeah!"

Luke smiled. "Great to see you guys again." All of the sudden, Luke's eyes widened when he realized something. Percy, Thalia, and Nico seemed close to the gods and goddesses, so there must have been on a special mission for the Olympians. "Can I ask who are you three exactly?"

Percy chuckled loudly and stood up. "Right! We never introduced to you our full title. I am Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon, Prince of the Seas, Commander of the Atlantian Army, Prince of Olympus."

All the demigods and Chiron's were shocked by Percy's introduction.

Thalia continued, "I am Thalia Grace, the Daughter of Zeus, Princess of the Skies, Commander of the Air army, Princess of Olympus."

Nico finished, "I am Nico di Angelo, the Son of Hades, Commander of the Underworld Army, Prince of Olympus."

"Wow…" were the only words the demigods could voice.

Zeus coughed loudly and exclaimed, "Welcome to Olympus. Now that you know these three are the Princes and Princess of Olympus, we expect you to treat them with respect. We will not allow any harm or disrespect to come to them."

All the CampHalf Blood demigods nodded their head hastily in understanding, while Percy, Nico, and Thalia glared at Zeus.

"Dad, stop being so harsh on them." Thalia said firmly.

Zeus responded, "Daughter, you are important to me. I will not allow any disrespect to come to you or my nephews."

The princes and princess of Olympus rolled their eyes, but kept silent. They knew there was not use in arguing about it.

Finally Zeus commenced the meeting. He covered the usual topics, but then broached onto different subjects. The demigods and Chiron were amazed how well the Olympians got along together. The Big Three were not fighting about their usual arguments, like who Rhea loved the best or which domain is better. The other gods and goddesses were not fighting about other regular, mundane things and that was definitely stunning. There had been rumors they have been getting along well, but no one believed it, especially because of their behavior in the past.

Zeus said, "Around the outskirts of Montana, unknown destruction has been happening. I believe it may be monsters, which is a large possibility."

Artemis said, "My hunters and I will take care of it. Do not worry father."

Percy, Thalia, and Nico glanced at one another and knew instantly what the other was thinking. Percy asked excited, "What if we go?"

As if it was an instant reflex, all the Olympians shouted, "NO!"

Thalia whined, "Please! We haven't gone on a mission in ages! At least let us have some fun!"

Zeus answered, "No! We will not allow you to get hurt."

Nico huffed and said, "We need to practice our fighting skills. We are more capable than anyone at the moment. Even if the hunters are powerful, we are still more agile and stronger."

Athena sighed and said, "As much I don't want to say this, but you are correct. You three have been trained by us; therefore your capabilities are beyond a normal demigod."

Percy nodded and said, "So… Can we? We promise to IM and check in with you everyday until we done with the mission."

All the Olympians looked distressed, but finally gave their consent. They understood how strong they three were together. Percy, Nico, and Thalia been trained in their personal areas in all types of combat. They even defeated Ares one on one by the age of 10. They should never be looked down upon. Since they had trained together since they had started, they each other's strength and weaknesses and could protect each other at any cost.

After a few more issues were discussed, the meeting was adjourned. Zeus announced, "Demigods will be allowed three hours with their godly parent. After that lunch will be served and demigods will return to camp."

After Zeus's announcement, Percy, Nico, Thalia jumped up from their thrones and raced out of the throne room to change into their fighting gear leaving behind fourteen chuckling Olympians and fifteen still amazed demigods and still one shocked centaur."

Apollo shook his head. "Forever the same."

Hermes snickered at his cousins, "All well. Time to spend time with my children."

* * *

**Please name some pairings you would like! Pairings with Piper, Leo, and Romans are allowed! Review!**


	3. Poll and Read

**First of all, I added an ending to the first chapter and added some things in the second chapter during the meeting portion.**

**I just raised my poll for pairings up! Below are my couplings and the pairing I want to have for Percy. If you can give a seriously excellent argument about the coupling you want for Percy, then I might consider doing the couple you want or place it on the poll, but it will be hard since my pairing for Percy is my OTP. **

**Remember to read the warnings I have in every chapter. It always says, SLASH.**

**I am going to make this _LOUD AND CLEAR _if you have not realized it yet. This story will have _SLASH_! For those who don't know what it is. It is Yaoi, malexmale, m/m. I will not change my mind about this. I understand if you don't want to read this story anymore, but I hope you will all continue. It's not like I am going to go into detail. **

**This story is going to stay rated _T_, not M. If you want me to have stories that are rated M about the couple you want, then PM me and I will consider writing it. If is Slash, there is a greater possibility I will write it.**

**The pairing I want for Percy is Luke/Percy. My OTP. **

**For those who like Slash, but not Lukercy, have good luck trying to convince me to change it. I know a lot of people hate Luke because they think he is a bastard, but that is not how I see him, so of course I will portray him the way I see him. **

**I will make you fall in love with Lukercy. Give me a chance! *winks***

**I have included Thalico because of the majority of people who want it. I do like Thalico. A great couple, but it is really awkward to have them as a couple because they are like siblings and I don't think they would feel that way for each other in this case, but if that is what you want, then I will make it happen.**

**No god/demigod pairing. Only, god/god, god/goddess, goddess/goddess or demigod pairings!**

**Vote on my poll if you can. That is PREFERABLE. If you can't then just review. If you haven't realize this, you can review and vote, so that your pairing will have higher chances of making it into the story. That is so cheating, but I would do that just get a couple I like in. It's not like anyone will know.**

**Pairings**

**Nico/Annabeth**

**Nico/Thalia**

**Nico/Leo**

**Thalia/Annabeth**

**Thalia/Piper**

**Thalia/Leo**

**Jake Mason/Will Solace**

**Travis/Connor**

**Travis/Nico/Connor**

**Connor/Nico**

**Travis/Nico**

**Travis/Katie**

**Malcolm/Katie**

**Connor/Lou Ellen**

**Connor/Katie**

**Connor/Miranda Gardner**

**Leo/Piper**

**Chris/Clarisse**

**Hermes/Apollo**

**Beckendorf/Silena**

**Octavian/Reyna**

**Octavian/Nico**

**Octavian/Piper**

**Octavian/Leo**

**Reyna/Piper/Annabeth (inspired by Peace Pheonix)**

**Reyna/Annabeth**

**Reyna/Thalia**

**Reyna/Piper**

**Annabeth/Piper**

**Frank/Hazel**

**Octavian/Rachel**

**PM or review for more pairings (this is all I can think of at the moment)**

**Vote by reviewing or by Poll(preferable)!**


End file.
